Databases are often archived to, for example, free up resources for newer data, to comply with rules or regulations, and/or to maintain long-term records. Typically, an archiving policy governs selection of data for relocation from a target database to an archive data store based on, for example, an age of data stored in a database. For example, an archiver may relocate data older than six months from the target database to the archive data store.